Houdini
by QuillInkAndParchment
Summary: Danny has some troubles with his dog.Some light hints at DL. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**((Alright. Here goes. This is my very-first-ever CSI: New York fic, and therefore is my first bash at Dantana. So if this fanfiction is not to your liking, do me a favor, and don't send any flames. Constructive criticism? Fine.**

**Basically? Go easy on me. Thanks.**

**Moving on. I do not own anything. Believe me. I don't own the songs, and I don't own the characters or the show. Everything belongs to someone else. Lucky people...**

**Also, if you are reading one of my other fics, I haven't forgotten about them. I just needed to get this out of my head.))**

* * *

Piercing blue eyes squinted at the little dog, looking past the lense of glasses into the pup's own eyes. They said the little mutt looked like him, and he was trying to see whether or not this was really true. To him, there was nothing to connect his feature's to the little dog's. Nothing. Nothing whatsoever. Then again, he would refuse to believe it even if the pup wore his glasses. The mere thought of this made Danny Messer chuckle and shake his head. The dog did not look like him! Patting the dog's head, he turned around for a moment, scribbled a few notes onto a peice of paper, then turned back around to the...empty table. 

"What the..." he muttered, swinging around. The little mutt was nowhere to be seen! This was just his luck. The pup was running loose in CSI headquarters. Swearing less than delicately beneath his breath, Danny left the lab, ignoring completely the shard of glass he had left on the table, passing this by to look for the escape-hound.

"C'mon, mutt. Where'd you go?" he muttered, looking this way and that. How had the little dog escaped? He had turned around for less than a minute, and the dog had just...vanished. Muttering incoherently, Danny continued his trek through the lab, pausing only to look through various rooms. Nothing. Nada. Zip. No dog.

"Now where'd you come from, little guy?" the familiar voice of Lindsey Monroe caught Danny's ear, and he turned to see the young female CSI kneeling, holding out a hand to the little pup that had somehow vanished, and then reappeared.

"You lost?" The dog licked her fingers, making her laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes. C'mon, little guy, up we go." She had scooped the dog up, and was busy scratching behind his ear.

"You are adorable." she said, making the pup cock it's head, which pulled another laugh from her.

"And you know it too, don't you?"

"Montana!" Danny finally said, walking toward his co-worker, who looked up in mild surprise.

"Hey Danny," she replied.

"I just found this..."

"Yeah, he escaped on me."

Lindsey cocked an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged.

"I was doing an expiriment." He said lightly, smirking.

"What?"

"On something we found in the case. The glass had no stressmarks, and I remembered one of the witnesses saying her dog started to bark. So I tested a sine wave generator, which can easily be stored in an iPod, or an MP3. The dog started barking, the glass shattered, no stress marks."

Lindsey nodded, fondling the dog affectionately as she listened.

"So you found the cause of the shattered glass?"

Danny nodded to confirm this, and Lindsey nodded in return, wrinling her nose as the dog placed an affectionate lick there.

"You like dogs, Montana?"

"Yeah. Used to have a couple back home. Bigger than this one, though I guess it's easier to keep big dogs there than it is here." A wave of what could only be described as homesickness washed over her face, though she quickly banished it. Giving the dog one last pat, she held him out to Danny.

"He's a cute little guy," she said with a slight smile as he took the dog from her, his fingertips accidentally gently brushing against hers. They both started a bit, and Lindsey looked away for a moment.

"Yeah. Cute when he's not wandering off," Danny said, rumpling the dog's ears.

"Ever heard of a leash, Messer? They help."

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes, watching as Lindsey walked off.

"Hey Monroe!"

She stopped, turning halfway around to look at him.

"Do you think the dog looks like me?"

She shot him a confused glance, looked toward the dog, then back up at Danny.

"You know what they say about dogs and their masters..."

"Yeah yeah, I've been gettin' that a lot today." She chuckled, and shook her head before walking off. Danny himself turned and walked off as well, dog tucked securely under his arm, unable to keep a slight grin off his face.

Because in a rather backwards and sub-conscious way, Lindsey Monroe had just complimented him.

**((I know, that was a bunch of drabble. But it's been bugging me, so there it is. **

**If, somehow you didn't get the part about the compliment, look back to what Lindsey said when she was handing the dog back to Danny, then connect that to her agreeing that the dog looks like him. :) ))**


	2. Whoops

**((Heh, whoops.**

**Just thought I'd say that I didn't mean for the disclaimer to mention songs.**

**I got mixed up with something else I was writing at the time. Sorry for that!))**


End file.
